The Lady and the Tramp
by AdorableSchmidt
Summary: She was a city girl lost in her own little bubble. She's always been protected, never once was this little city girl hurt. But, once she meets Kendall her entire world turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

In the hustle and bustle of a small town there was a girl named Amber. She had red velvet cupcake hair. The biggest brown eyes you've even on someone. She also had secrets that she never told anyone. To everyone Amber was a normal city girl. She grew up in a big house, and big money. She's never once had a problem in her whole life. She has three of the best friends you could ask for, James, Carlos, and Logan. They've known each other since they were about 5 years old. She had everything you could ask for. And no, she was never ungrateful. In fact she was the most grateful person you've ever would meet in your whole life. She was also the sweetest, and might I say even most beautiful girl you would ever meet in your whole life too. She was a happy young lady; everything in her life was perfect, well for now anyways.

Across town there was young man sleeping on a bus bench at the bus station. He had dirty blonde hair, and striking green eyes that you could easily get lost in. His name was Kendall. He was probably the exact opposite of Amber. He never knew his parents. Throughout his life he's lived in about every single state in America, because of the foster homes. Kendall always has had it rough. He never got along with any of his foster parents. In fact he hated about every single one. He was always getting into trouble about everything. Since he was 18 he was now on his own, no more foster homes, and no more roof over his head. To be honest, he wasn't happy. He needed something in his life, but what?

**June 29****th**

Today was Amber's 18th birthday. She woke up with a smile on her face. Every single one of birthdays everyone always made such a big deal about it. She knew since it was a special, everything was going to be magical.

As she walked down stairs, she heard whispers and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of what her lovely friends and family were doing. Once she reached the end of the stair case balloons were hung everywhere. Streamers were hung from the ceiling in about every color you could imagine and more. The room was over whelmed with the smell of pancakes and homemade syrup. The little red head couldn't help but smile at the site of what her friends and family did.

"Happy Birthday!" Shouted all her closest friends from all different corners of the room. She squealed and ran to hug everyone. The first one to hug her was her mom. She kissed her on her forehead then went to go finish breakfast.

"Happy Birthday." She mom said to Amber with a grin on her face as she squeezed her arm. Amber smiled at her mom.

"Thank you." She said with a smile on her face. Then she turned to James, Carlos and Logan and squealed. She ran and jumped into James arms and he spinned her around.

"Happy birthday Amber!" He said with a smile on his face, then put her back on the ground. Then she ran up and hugged both Logan and Carlos. They smiled and hugged back, kissing both her cheeks.

"Thank you guys, honestly. How can I repay you guys?" Amber asked as they all sat down at the dinner table eating the amazing pancakes her mom made. They all chuckled and shook their heads at her predictable attitude. She was always wanting to give back.

"Amber it's your birthday. You don't repay us, period." Logan said to her with a smile on his face, pointing at her his fork to her. She smiled and nodded.

Her mom soon got up from the table and then came back with a box in her hand. "This is for you." She said to Amber.

The little red head carefully took the box and opened it up. Inside the box was the most beautiful necklace Amber has ever seen in her whole life. Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my goodness, mother. You really shouldn't have done this." Amber said towards her mother and her mom shook her head.

"Today's a special day. You deserved this." Her mother said as she held her daughter's hand. Amber carefully took the necklace out of the box and smiled. It was simple gold chain necklace, with a single gold heart with the letter A on it increased with diamonds.

Amber looked up at James, "Can you help me out this on?" She asked. James smiled at her and nodded. He got up from his chair and carefully took the necklace and wrapped it around Ambers neck softly and clipped it in the back. She smiled at James and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you James." She said with a smile on her face, and she held the necklace close to her.

For the rest of the morning everyone around the table kept up the small talk, remembering the most insane memories. Laughter rose from the table and it seemed as if everything was perfect. For Amber it was, but for Kendall. Well, that's a whole different story.

Across town there were police sirens, and who else would be running from them other than Kendall? He pushed people away while running across car tops and until he was chased into an alley. Kendall sighed and turned around to see the police coming out of the cars. The dirty blonde put his hands in the air and dropped the sack of coins he stole from the market with a smug look on his face.

"Why hello officers, long time no see. How are you on this fine day?" He asked as the police got closer. Kendall was never nervous, he always kept his cool. Even when he was begin chased by the police. That was his thing, he was known as well for never getting caught by the police.

They didn't answer his question, instead one officer bent down and grabbed the bag of coins and held it in his hands. Before they could do anything, Kendall took off running without them even noticing. He jumped over the fence and booked it.

He was out of breath and he was starving. He hasn't eaten for about two days. But, he didn't mind that much. When he was really hungry he would go to Joey's place out in the city. He walked in the back of Joey's which was in another alley, and gave a quick knock on the back door.

"Well hello! Kendall!" Joey answered the door, and Kendall couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hello Joey." Kendall said with a smile on his face, as they gave each other a quick hug. The two have known each other for about three years once Kendall's foster home moved him here.

"Would you like the usual?" Ask Joey with a smile on his face. Kendall nodded his head. Joey knew that Kendall didn't have a job, and that Kendall was homeless. So every time Kendall came here Joey would cook him a nice sandwich for free.

After about ten minutes Kendall got his sandwich thanked Joey then went off. Normally Kendall would have stayed and talk to Joey, but today Kendall needed to find a new place to sleep for a couple days. As Kendall started searching, Amber was at home starting to get ready for her date tonight.

There was a knock on the door and Amber to turn around to see it was none other than her three best friends.

"Hey guys" She said with a smile. She had her beautiful red velvet hair down to her shoulders curled. She wasn't wearing that much make-up, mostly because she didn't need to. For her date tonight she thought she would wear a tight black strapless dress that showed off her curves and more. On top of it all she was wearing black pumps which seemed to make the whole outfit complete.

James walked in the room and whistled. "You look hot tonight." He said with a chuckle and a wink. Amber rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Shut up." She said playfully to the tall brunette, and turned her back to Logan. "Hey could you help me zip up?" She asked. Logan nodded gracefully and zipped up her dress. Once he finished she turned to all of them.

"How do I look?" She asked as she did a little twirl, giggling.

"You look amazing."  
You look like a million bucks."

"You're so beautiful." They all said. She smiled at them. They were always known to shower her in compliments.

"So who's the lucky guy that's taking you out tonight?" Ask Carlos as he sat down on her bed. She smiled as she slipped on her new necklace.

"Jet." She said with a smile.

The boys all shook their heads and frowned.

"Jet? That jackass." Logan said as he sat down next to Carlos. James nodded sitting down in a chair by her bed.

"That dude is bad news Amber. And you know that." James said as he looked at a book on her nightstand by her bed.

"He can be nice." Amber said defending Jet.

"Well if he gives you any trouble tonight, you call us and we'll come right over to beat up that dick head." Said Carlos with a nod.

Amber chuckled at how these boys have always been so protective of her. "Okay I will, but for now I must go or else I'll be late." She said to them with a smile.

She headed down towards to the movies. As she was walking down the sidewalk with her purse in her hand, she saw someone walking towards her. He had dirty blonde hair and by the looks of it, he hasn't showered in days. He looked up from his feet and met her eyes. To both of them the world suddenly had become slow. No one else was in the world but them. They were lost in each other eyes. Kendall memorized all her curves and felt himself start to grow in his pants. Amber memorized his jaw line that was just begging to be kissed.

Amber first broke the eye contact by running into a pole. She heard the handsome mystery man chuckle to himself. Before she could turn around to look at him one more time, he was gone. Amber suddenly felt a bit of embarrassment by running into a pole but she shook it off. She didn't want to be late for her date tonight.

Once she got to the movies, she waited outside for Jet to show up. She realized that he was 20 minutes late. Soon 20 minutes late turned into 40 minutes late. That soon turned to be an hour late. She sat down at the bench when she realized that he wasn't coming. She picked up her phone and called James.

"James..?" She said into the phone.

"Amber? What happened?" James asked into the phone with concern in his voice.

"You guys were right. Jet's a total… ass." She saud with her voice cracking a bit.

"Okay, I'll be right there." James said then hung up. Amber threw her phone into her purse as she ran her fingers in her hair.

Ten minutes later and James, Logan, and Carlos were there. They ran up to Amber and gave her a big group hug. As they were hugging, Kendall was walking around the corner then, peeked his head and saw that, it was her. The most beautiful women he's ever seen.

They all pulled away from the hug. "I'm such an idiot. You guys were right, I knew he was an ass." Said Amber with a sad look on her face.

James nodded. "It's okay, you'll find someone soon." Amber nodded when Kendall soon butted into their conversation.

"If I were you baby, I wouldn't get my hopes up." Kendall said as her walked up next to Amber nodding his head. Amber looked up at him with disbelief.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked him.

"It means honey, that every girl in the whole world wants a Nicholas Sparks romance. And in reality that'll probably never happen." Kendall continued as he circled around Amber. James shoved Kendall away from her.

"Leave her alone." James said to Kendall.

Kendall only chuckled and nodded. As he started to walk away, he turned around and looked Amber in the eyes and said, "The world's a cruel and lonely place." then he turned and walked away.

Amber stared at him in disbelief as he walked away. Part of her wanted to scream at him. The other part of her knew he was right. As Logan, James, and Carlos started to walk away, she walked with them. As she did all she could think about was the mystery man with the amazing green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Amber woke up, and the first thing she thought of was that mystery man. She couldn't get the last thing he said to her out of her mind, _"The world's a cruel and lonely place."_ It kept replaying, and replying in her head. She grabbed her pillow and shoved it over her face thinking it would make it all go away. Once she gave up, she through her pillow down and got up out of her bed. She walked over to her window that showed a beautiful view of the town. She looked down from her window and saw James was there. She waved at him and motioned him to come upstairs. He nodded and headed inside.

Amber walked over to her walk in closet and looked through all her dresses. She picked one pink sun dress and slipped it on. As she walked down stairs she saw there was a note on her door from her mother that read,

**_Dear Amber, _**

**_ I'm going to be going out of town for a week. Please make sure to water the plants every day. I love you. I'll call you once a day every day. _**

**_Love, Your mom_**

**_P.S They're salsa in the fridge if you're hungry. _**

The little red head smiled at the note. That was typical of her mom, to tell her that there was salsa in the fridge. She walked down stairs to see James at the kitchen counter, smiling up at her.

"They you are. I was worried." He said, the smile not leaving his face. She smiled back at him, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm sure you're here only because of my mother right?" She asked him as she went to the fridge to take out some orange juice. He nodded his head.

"Of course. Your mom always worries about you around this time." He said as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"She shouldn't worry about me. I'm more worried about her." Amber responded to James taking another sip of orange juice.

When Amber was only five years old her father died in a car accident the day after her birthday. She doesn't remember much of her father. All she remembers is how she went to the hospital with her mother. She didn't understand what was going on. Then, she saw her father hooked up to so many machines. Her mom didn't really tell her what happened. In fact once they told us that he was dead she blanked out for weeks. Then, every year right after Amber's birthday her mom would leave for a week, sometimes for a month if needed. She says she'll call everyday, when in reality she'll blank out again at this time no matter where she is.

James stepped closer to Amber and hugged her. James was the only one who understood what she and her mom goes through once a year since his dad left him and his mom around the same time. The hug didn't last long.

Amber smiled at James. "Thank you James. But, I'm a big girl now. I don't need you to babysit me." She said. James nodded.

"Okay, well I'm right next door if you need me." He said to her and kissed her cheek. Once he was out of the house Amber went upstairs. This is the first year that her mom has left her alone. Normally every year her mom would have her Aunt Sarah babysit her. But this year she was going to be all by herself. She smiled to herself at the freedom she felt.

Today, the sun was shining and Amber was going to make the most of the day today. She was of course sad about her dad and wished that her dad was still here with her, but she wasn't going to mope around and do nothing.

So the little red head walked out of the house and down the street. Today she was going to go exploring the other side of town. I guess you can say that the town had two sides. The rich a fancy side, and then the side that was a bit run down and old. It was separated by these train tracks. Everyone stayed on their side of the tracks, but today Amber was going to break the rules.

Amber has always wanted to go on that side of tracks. Whenever she brought up the subject of going there her mom would cut her off. But, today her mom wasn't there to tell her not to go there.

The little red head smiled to herself while she walked all the way to the tracks. She held her new necklace close to her. She's never been this far away from her house, ever. She hummed to herself softly as she skipped through the town. Amber was the type of girl that everyone knew. She could walk down the street and everyone would wave at the bubbly red head.

Once she got to the tracks she stopped humming and stopped skipping. She never thought that the tracks would be this scary. Sure, everyone on her side of the tracks talked about the other side as a dark and dangerous place, but Amber never believed them until now.

She looked over the tracks and she didn't see much. She saw some trash and she saw a lot of dirt, but still not a lot. While Amber was debating weather or not to go over the tracks Kendall was sitting at the train booth. He was eating some breakfast sitting in the chair when he looked over and saw none other than the little red head from last night. He was a bit shocked at first and he was wondering what she was doing here.

Amber looked down at the tracks and thought that you only live once. She was about to step over the tracks when someone grabbed her from be hide and covered her mouth. She tried screaming but it was no luck. Kendall saw what was happening from the train booth and started to run after them. He saw that they were taking her to an alley. He knew that alley so he took a short cut to get to that alley before them.

Amber was able to escape their grip as they enter the alley. She crowded into corner as they came close to her.

"Well, guys look at what we have here." Said the biggest one, with a mustache. The little red head looked down. She didn't know what to do, never once has she's been in a situation like this before.

"It's like a city girl folk." Said the shorter one that smelled like a mix between mustard, and wet dog. Amber didn't bother to look up, she kept her head down.

"Looks like we could have some fun with her." Said the last one with redish hair that looked like blood. Amber started to shake in fear as she gripped her necklace. The biggest soon noticed the the necklace she was gripping on to, and smiled.

"Look here guys." He said as he pointed to the necklace she was holding. All the guys looked at it and grin that evil grin.

"Damn. Look likes we have ourselves a rich city girl."Said the red head with a smirk plastered on his face.

Before they could get any closer to her, Kendall ran in front of Amber. "Get away from her." He said in low voice.

The boys looked at him in shocked. Kendall practically ran that side of the tracks. If he didn't like someone then he will kill them. The boys took a step back while Kendall stepped closer to them. Amber stayed in the corner a bit shocked that it was him, the mystery man with the amazing green eyes. The little red head watched Kendall scare these men. She was a bit impressed with him to be honest.

Kendall was the first to throw a punch at the red head. The red head stumbled back into a couple of barrels that held some tomatoes. As the red head booked away out of the alley, Kendall swung into the short one that smelled. But, the mustard man saw this coming and punched Kendall right in the jaw. Kendall kept his cool and picked up the short man and threw him into an another pile of barrels. The short man ran away in a hurry with a limp on his left leg. The last one was the biggest man. Kendall wasn't scared of him though. As Kendall was about to take a swing on the big man, he ran away. Kendall chuckled to himself, he knew had power over here. But, he didn't know how much power he had. The green eyed boy turned towards Amber and smiled.

"Hey babe, what are you doing on this side of the tracks?" He smiled a bit trying to catch up on his breath.

Amber couldn't help but smile at the green eyed boy. Kendall smiled back and stepped a bit closer to her. "Sorry about those jerks. But, with me you're safe." He said to Amber.

"I never got your name." She blurted out. Then gave out a small giggle. Kendall smiled at her.

"Kendall, and you?" He asked, taking out his hand for her to shake.

"Amber." She said as she took his hand and shook it. They smiled at each other. It was at that moment when Amber's world turned all the way upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

They started to walk down out of the alley. Kendall looked at her, and smiled.

"So, what are you doing here? This really isn't your scene." She looked at him funny and gave out a small smile.

"What do you mean this isn't my scene? You don't know me." She stated as she started to walk down one of the random street. This made Kendall chuckle, normally when girls were around him they'd start flirting with him trying to get inside of his pants. But, Amber was different then the other girls. This made him want to know her even more.

"But, if you must know. I'm here because I've never been on this side of the tracks before. I kind of wanted to..." She paused for a bit trying to come up with the perfect words. "Have an adventure." She said with a smile on her face. Kendall couldn't help but feel himself smile at the small red head.

"An adventure, huh?" He asked her, looking into her brown eyes. She smiled softly at him, nodding her head slowly.

"Mhm, never once have I been over here on your side. My mother would never ever let me, she said it's not a place for a young lady."

"Your mother was right." Kendall said to her as they stopped walking for a second. Amber gave him a look as she waved her hand in the air.

"And why would you say that?" She asked him.

"Simple, I've lived here on this side of the tracks for a while. And, it's dangerous. I mean you should already know that. You almost got jumped by three guys if it wasn't for me saving your ass." He smiled at her with a devious grin.

"Well, I didn't ask you to help me. I could have handled it." She said to him with a nod.

"Of course you could have, which would explain how you were in a corner, shivering I might add."

"I was not shivering." She said to him with a frown on her face. She didn't know what it was about him that made her so frustrated. Maybe, it was the fact that he didn't seem to have a care in the world. Or, maybe it was because he always seemed to have that smirk on face. Or, maybe it was because no matter what he said, he was right. One way or another.

"So, since you want an adventure on this side of the tracks, babe. Just stay with me. I'll give you the adventure of your life. Something you'll never forget." He said to her with that smirk on his face. She waved him off.

"I think I could find my own adventure." She said, even though she knew that if she went anywhere here by herself, he would probably get jumped, raped, or both.

They stopped talking for a while, Kendall was lost in thought, as so was Amber. Kendall stopped walking though and looked at her. "Hey, would you like to go somewhere?" He asked her with a grin on his face. Amber looked at him for a moment, thinking whether or not she should go. She could go with him, since her mom wasn't going to be in town any time soon. She has always wonder what went on, on these side of the tracks. Or, she could go back home and spend the evening alone in that big house of hers. After a moment of pondering Amber took his offer.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Kendall smiled at her as he took her hand. He whispered to her, "Okay now stick with me and you'll be safe." Amber gave him a small nod.

They went be hide an alley to a back door. Amber felt he self tense a bit and squeezed Kendall's hand tightly. Kendall squeezed her hand back and looked at her. "It's okay babe. I got you, I won't let anyone hurt you." She smiled softly at him, starting to feel a bit more comfortable.

They walked inside of what looked like a bar, or what smelled like a bar. You couldn't see two feet in front of you because of all the smoke, but, man could you smell the beer. The smell made the little red head's stomach toss and turn as if she was already drunk, just by the smell.

"Where are we?" She whispered to Kendall as they walked further into the bar. The place wasn't crowded at all. In fact, it had barely anyone in here. Amber wasn't surprise since the only way into this place seemed to be the back door.

"Just a place I like to come to every now and then." Kendall answered her question as her sat by the bar. Amber sat next to him, refusing to let go of his hand. The dirty blonde let out a small chuckle as the owner of the bar walked up to the pair.

"Hey Frank." Kendall said to big bald guy. The blonde looked over and Amber and smiled, "Amber, this is Frank. Frank, this is Amber." Frank took out his hand for Amber.

"Hello pretty lady." He said to her as Amber took his hand.

"Hello." She said back to the bald guy before setting her hand back down to her lap. Amber wasn't always shy as she was right now. In fact, Amber was probably the most least shy person you could know. But, here she was lost.

"Would you like anything to drink, pretty lady?" Frank said to her, she only shook her head no. Last time she had a sip of beer she spit it right back into the bottle. It was the most discussing thing she's ever had in her mouth.

"I'll just have a beer, nothing special today." Kendall said the bald man. Then turn his head back to Amber. "Wouldn't you call this an adventure?" He said to her with one if his famous smirks on his face. Amber only shook her head.

"No. I would call this, 'Trying to get a girl drunk, so I can sleep with her.'" Amber said to him with a glare on her face. This made Kendall laugh.

"Sweetheart, I know you may think I'm all bad. But, I would never take advantage of a girl. I'm not like that, at all." Kendall said to the little red head as Frank came back with his beer.

"That's what you seem like to me." She said to Kendall, taking her hand away from his, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Haven't you learned this from your mother? Never judge a book by it's cover." He said to her with another smirk on his face as he took a sip from his beer. This made Amber roll her eyes.

"Well, if this is your idea for an adventure then you're so wrong. I don't like the idea of hulking around a drunk man with me all night long."

"Oh? You're gonna stay with me all night long with me now?" Kendall said to Amber, moving his face closer to her. She shook her head no.

"I didn't say that." She said to him.

"Oh, but you did." He pointed out to her, with a grin on his face as he took a sip of his beer. She frowned at him, starting to get off of the bar stool.

"I'm going home." She said as she started to walk away. Kendall took her arm and pulled her back.

"Oh no, you're not going to leave here all alone." He said to her, looking at her seriously.

"Just watch me." She said back to him as she headed towards to the door. Kendall followed right be hide her all the way outside. He grabbed her hips, pulling her back to him.

"Nope, sorry babe. But, you're not going anywhere here without me. I'm kind of the big shot here. Everyone always do what I say, and as long as you're with me you're safe. But the second you're not with me, you'll be torn apart." Kendall said to Amber. She knew he was right. She didn't want to get hurt when her mom got back into town. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll stay."

That smirk fell across Kendall's face again. "Good. Now, how about I show you a real adventure?"


	4. Chapter 4

"So what type of adventure are you taking me to?" Amber asked Kendall as they walked down the street.

"Where ever the night takes us." A smirk was plastered on his face as he took one of the street lights, spinning around. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Well I came here for an adventure. And, you said you were going to take me, and have an adventure." She stated, nodding her. Kendall chuckled a bit, shaking his head.

"Are you always like this?" He asked.

"Like what?" She said to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like, always having to know what happens next? Life doesn't always have to be that way you know. In order to live, you gotta go with the flow and see where life takes you. If you always know what's going to happen next, well that's not really living, is it?" The green eyed boy said, with that smirk on his face.

Amber felt herself start to get frustrated with this boy. He was always telling her all these life lessons in life, as if he lived over one hundred years and knows everything.

They started to headed off down the street. It was getting dark and the street lights were starting to come on. Amber felt a chill and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Kendall looked over at her and took off his jacked and give it her.

"Here." He said to her as he wrapped the jacket around her. Amber felt herself blush a bit at how he can he so sweet.

"Thanks Kendall." She said as she put her arms through the sleeves. Amber looked at the dirty blonde with a grin and said, "Tell me about yourself."

Kendall chuckled a bit. No one ever really asked him to tell them about him. He thought for a second, he didn't want seem like trash to her. And when he thought about it, just by looking at the two, he already looked like trash. Not just to her, but to anyone. If he told her about his past, she would probably never talk to him again. Just by looking at her, you could tell that she had it all together.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Amber said interrupting his thoughts. He nodded.

"Yeah, uh. What would you like to know about me?" He asked and looked down at her with those green eyes of his. She shrugged a bit and thought.

"What is it like, living over here?" She deiced on asking.

"Well, to be honest. It sucks." He said, nodding his head.

Amber giggled a bit, nodding her head. "I thought so, just by walking around here I could tell." He gave her a playful glare.

"So are you calling my home, trash?" He said, joking with her a bit.

"What? No. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She quickly, then looked back down her feet. This also made Kendall chuckle. He didn't know what it was about her that made him chuckle all the time. Maybe, it was her abornormal hair color, or maybe it was how she was always so nervous. Or, maybe it as because she was just so damn adorable.

"It's okay, I was just joking babe." He said to her. She smiled a bit. No one ever really called her babe before, and to be honest she liked the feeling it gave her when he did call her babe.

"How about you tell me about your family?" Amber asked, looking up at him with big eyes.

This made him stop in his tracks. Amber also stopped once he did, and looked at him. Kendall shifted around a bit. He didn't know how he was going to talk about his family, since he didn't have one. He didn't want to lie to her, so he just told the truth.

"I don't have one." He said, plain and simple. She looked at him and started to feel a bit awkward.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She said, looking back down at her feet. Kendall only shook his head, waving his hand in the air.

"You're right you didn't know. That's not your fault." He said, then smiled back down at her, "Now let me see that pretty smile of yours."

Amber felt her cheeks start to grow red, and smiled up at the green eyed boy. Something about him made her knees feel weak, and her heart pound out of her chest. Suddenly in the darkness of the night, the stars started to make their way out. The moon was full and everything was beautiful. They just kept staring into each other eyes. For a second, both of then started to lean in. Kendall placed his hand on her hip when Amber heard her stomach make whale noises. She blushed a bit and that made Kendall chuckle and back up a bit, taking his hand away.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I'm starved. Is there anywhere we can eat around here?" she asked, keeping her head down, not wanting to look at him. She was embarrassed beyond re-pair. She heard Kendall chuckle again, taking her hand.

"I know this great place. Would you like to eat there?" He said to her as they walked up to the very famous 'Joey's'. The little red head smiled brightly, nodding her head. She's never eaten here, but she's always wanted to try it.

"Sure." She said. Amber started to head for the door when Kendall stopped her.

"No, this way babe. I have my own private entrance." The green eyed boy said to her. She smiled a bit, nodding her head and followed Kendall into the alley, be hide the restaurant.

Before they got to close, Kendall turned to Amber and whispered. "Wait here." The little red head, nodded a bit and waited by the crates of corn.

Kendall walked up to the door in the alley and gave it a quick knock. Amber did her best to keep quite. She looked around at her surroundings. Never once in a thousand years she thought she would be standing here.

Her thoughts her interrupted when she heard someone say, "Oh hello Kendall!" She looked around the crates and saw a some-what short guy with brown hair. She gave a little giggle and started to watch both him and Kendall.

"Hey Joey." Kendall said in response to Joey.

Joey quickly turned around in the kitchen and said, "Hey Brian, look who's here!"

"Aye! Kendall!" Said Brian as he gave Kendall a big hug. Kendall chuckled for a second, giving him a hug back when he remembered that Amber was still here. He pulled back from the hug.

Joey turned to Brian and said, "Aye, Brian why don't you get this young man a sandwich to go?" Brian nodded his head.

"Of course. Sandwiches coming up." Brian said as he headed off deeper into the kitchen.

Kendall turned towards Joey and whispered, "Hey, I got to show you something." He grinned with excitement as he started to walk towards the crates. Joey followed quickly be hide when he saw the red head come out of the crates.

Joey gave a gasp, followed with a big grin. "Aye, what's this?" He said towards the red head. She gave a small smile, and started to feel herself blush a bit.

"This is Amber." Kendall said with a smile, as he took Amber's hand leading her out of the crates.

"Hello." She said to Joey, with a big smile on her face.

Joey returned the smile, giving her hand a small shake before turning around, yelling into the kitchen, "Hey Brian look!"

Brian quickly ran out of the kitchen, and came out only to see Amber.

"Look, Kendall here has got a new girlfriend!" Joey said as he pointed to Amber. Before either Kendall or Amber could protest, Brian started to speak.

"Well son of gun! He's got himself here a little red head!" Brain said with excitement.

Joey slowly took Amber's hand, and gave it a small kiss. "Yeah, she's pretty sweet." Joey said to her. Amber felt herself blush again. Before Amber could say anything in return, Joey leaned over to Kendall, covering the side of his mouth with the palm of his hand, whispering softly "I think it be wise to settle down with dis a one, aye?" He said.

Joey smiled at Kendall, patting him on his back, before turning back into the kitchen with Brian. Amber walked towards Kendall.

"Dis a one?" She asked, with a confused toned. Looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Kendall smiled at her, shaking his head. "Oh, Joey you know. He doesn't know how to speak-um English pretty good." He cleared his throat a little.

Joey walked back out with small table for the two to sit at. He put down a plaid table cloth along with a candle, and two breadsticks.

Brian walked out with a plate of sandwiches and said, "Here are the sandwiches." Joey turned to him, and flipped the tray of sandwiches.

"Sandwiches?! No! Tonight, Kendall here gets the best in the house!" Joey said to Brian, pushing him back into the kitchen.

Brian ran back into the kitchen, nodding his head. "Okay! You da boss!"

Kendall sat tall in his chair, smirking a bit at Amber. Amber looked at him with wide eyes. This made Kendall chuckle as he gave her a quick wink. The little red head smiled brightly at him, feeling herself blush for the third time tonight.

Joey set down a menu in front of the couple, and smiled at them. "So what will you be having tonight, aye?"

Kendall scrolled down the menu with his eyes for a second, then smiled at his choice. "I think we'll have the spaghetti for two, please."

Joey nodded his head, turning his body back into the kitchen, yelling, "Hey Tony! Kendall here said he wants a two spaghettis!"

Kendall turned his head to Amber, smirking a bit as he licked his lips. "Mm, sounds good, right?" He asked her. She smiled at him, nodding her head. "Sounds great."

Joey grabbed the plate of spaghetti and set it down right between the couple. "Here ya go, best spaghetti in town." He grinned at them both before walking back inside.

Kendall smiled big and grabbed his fork and started to dig into the plate. Amber giggled brightly, doing the same. The green eyed boy took a big slurp of this spaghetti, which made Amber giggle once more. She also took her spaghetti and slurped it up her mouth. This made Kendall smile a bit in shock. She smiled back at him_. If her mother saw her now, damn. Would she be in trouble_ Amber thought to herself.

Before Kendall could say anything to Amber, Joey came out with an accordion and started to sing.

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night._

_And, we call it bella notte._

As Joey played and sing, Kendall looked at Amber. He watched the way she moved, the way she smiled, the way she giggled. He was was hypnotized be her beauty. They both picked up the same piece of pasta. Soon, they were both leaning in. Amber was watching Joey sing, and Kendall was looking up at the sky. Before they knew it, their lips locked on one another. Amber was the first to pull away, she looked down at her lap embarrassed. Kendall chuckled and looked at her. _She was adorable, wasn't she?_ He thought to himself.

Kendall leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. Amber looked up at his with bright eyes, and smiled at him. For the rest of the song they seemed to get lost in each other's eyes. Neither of them could speak about what just happened. But, they both knew that whatever it was, it felt right.


	5. Chapter 5

When the two left Joey's that night, something changed. As you can imagine they both were in some sort of haze. Kendall kept having to knock himself out of it. Never, in his entire life has he felt something quite like this. In the past, he's have many, many girlfriends. But, none of them were quite like Amber. She was, proper, sweet, kind, caring, and she was… special. Amber skipped down the streets and Kendall watched her from be hide, smiling to himself. Amber on the other hand was head over heals for Kendall. He wasn't like the other boys she met. Those boys were typical and average. But, Kendall he was something else. He wasn't afraid of anything. Amber smiled to herself, thinking about the kiss that they had just shared. It truly was magical. Saying that the kiss had fireworks was an understatement. This kiss felt more like bombs but, in a good way. She didn't want to bring it up, just in case that he didn't feel the same way that she did. When Amber noticed her wasn't next to her, she turned around and smiled back at him. Kendall caught up with her and they started walking.

"So, where to next?" The little red head said up to him. Kendall smiled, putting his hands into his pockets as they walked.

"I can't tell you." He said to her. Amber frowned at him. Even though Kendall was handsome, and sweet he was also very frustrating.

"Why not?" She said to him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Kendall chucked softly to himself, he put his hand on her waist, pulling her close and said down at her. "Well, it would ruin the surprise." He smirked a little bit, and Amber rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to find out anyways, so why don't you tell me?" She asked him, ignoring the small butterflies she always got him from touch.

Kendall took out a long piece of cloth from his pocket and smirked at her. "That would ruin the adventure though, wouldn't it?"

Amber was about to say something in return when he put the cloth over her eyes. She tried taking it off, but Kendall stopped her.

"Are you always this stubborn?" He asked.

Amber smiled, and nodded. "Only when I don't get what I want." Kendall let out a laugh, and placed a hand on her back to calm her down.

"Just do me a favor and keep that thing on your eyes until we get there? Please?" She nodded her head, and giggled softly.

"Fine. But, only for you." Kendall smiled at her response and started to walk to the park.

The park wasn't that amazing, but it was something that surely Amber has never seen before. Kendall smiled to himself thinking about the way Amber would react. Over on this side of the tracks, the park was beautiful. It was big, and very grassy. At the end of the park there's a lake which still had some boats floating around in it. The park was full of trees, and every single tree had a different color lanterns on it. If you didn't know it was a park you could probably mistake it for a lighted forest. In the middle of the park there was a fountain along with some benches, and lots of flowers. At the edge of the park there was also a hill that over looked that entire city. It was beautiful.

Once Kendall got to the fountain, he put Amber in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, are you ready?" He asked her.

She nodded her head very quickly. "Just show me already, please." Kendall smiled, and took off the cloth from her eyes.

Amber gasp softly, placing her hand over her mouth. She's never seen anything like this in her whole life. She was surrounded by trees, and flowers, and to her it felt as if there was no one else in the world but her and Kendall.

"Well, what do you think?" Kendall asked her.

"It's beautiful." Was all she was able to mange.

"That's what I hope you say." Kendall smiled at her, and took her hand. "Do you want to see more?"

Amber hesitated for a second. Not because she didn't want too, but because she wanted to stay in this very spot but before she knew it, she nodded her head and Kendall took her through the trees on this little path way.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" He asked.

Amber nodded her head, looking up at the lanterns on the trees. "It's beautiful I never even knew this place existed."

"Yeah, not to be rude or anything but most people on your side of the tracks don't."

"That's because most people where I live tend to stay there." The little red head nodded.

"Expect for you." Kendall said to her, and she giggled.

"That's because I'm a rebel." She said, trying to sound as if she meant it.

"Oh yeah, I see it. You know you're wearing the pink flowery dress, with your hair all curly. It just screams rebel." Kendall said to her, nodded his head with a goofy smile on his face.

Amber laughed softly, watching their feet as they walked.

It was quiet, and Amber loved it. She could hear the crickets chirping and the frogs ribbiting.

"Hey want do something cool?" Kendall asked her interrupting her thoughts.

"What do you mean, by 'cool'"? She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Kendall laughed a bit, pulling her with him. "You'll see." Is all that he said.

The green eyed boy brought her to a sign that says "wet cement" Amber's eyes got wide when she realized what he wanted to do.

"No way, I'm not doing that!" She said to him, backing away.

"You don't even know what it is I'm going to do." He said to her.

Before she knew it, he stepped into the cement. Amber gasped again, and this made Kendall smirk.

"You're going to get in trouble!" She whispered yelled, afraid that someone might hear her even thought there was no one in sight for miles.

He turned her and said, "Do you trust me?" he pulled out her hand for her to take. Amber took the hand and nodded her head.

Kendall smiled, and pulled her into the wet cement. Amber almost lost her balance, but Kendall caught her, and smiled. She smiled back at him, feeling her cheeks turn red.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, beautiful." He said to her with a smile plastered on to his lips. She couldn't help but feel the butterflies and the red cheeks that rose out of her. Amber giggled softly, looking down as she smiled.

Kendall smiled at the sound of her giggles and helped her stand back up on her feet. Once she was back on her feet, Kendall bend down and started to write on the cement.

Amber looked at him and gasped. "Are you crazy?" She said to him.

Kendall let out a low chuckled, and shook his head. "You know, only the best people in the world are crazy. I mean look at Einstein. People say he's one of the smartest people in history of the world, yet he was completely crazy as well."

Amber stared at him blankly before bending down next to him.

"What are you writing?" She asked him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Kendall started to draw a heart and wrote his initials "KS" in the heart. He turned to her and smirked a bit.

Amber smiled brightly, using her fingers to write down her initials next to his. She didn't know what that meant writing their names in a heart next to each other. Normally that's what couples would do, but she knew if she brought that up to him, he would flee away from her. So, she kept that thought to her.

Kendall stood back up, and took Amber's hand to help her stand as well.

"Ready for the next surprise?" He asked her, with a small smirk on his face. Amber nodded her head, and took his hand, standing up next to him.

They walked out of the wet cement, and started walking to the other side of the park. It was kinda like the other one expect the trees didn't have any lanterns, instead there were fire flies all around them. Amber remembered how her and her dad used to catch fire flies at night. It's one of the only memories that she's has with him.

Getting lost in her thoughts she saw that Kendall was getting away. So she shook the thoughts of her dad out of mind and caught up with Kendall. Together they walked over the bridge of water. Kendall wanted to keep going, but Amber stopped to look at the two white ducks floating side by side together. She smiled softly to herself and looked at Kendall who was already looking at her.

"Come on" He said to her softly, taking her hand. "We're almost there." He smiled at her, and kisses the top of her hand, leading her up the hill.

When they got up to the hill Kendall realized something. Never in his life has he treated a girl like this. Not to say that he's treated girls poorly before, because he never had. It's just with Amber he wanted to make sure that she was happy, that she was safe, that she knew how breath taking she was. Kendall hasn't even realized that he's been staring at her until she turned around and met his eyes. He smiled at her, thanking God it was dark out so she didn't see him blushing.

Kendall shook off the embarrassment and walked over to Amber who was sitting at the edge of the hill. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back at her, and wrapped his arms around her. Amber leaned his head on his shoulder still looking out at the city.

"I've never seen something so beautiful before." She said softly.

Kendall looked her at and smiled. "Neither have I." She smiled at him.

Before either one of them realized what they were doing, their lips touched one another again. But, this time it wasn't by accident, this time it was what they both wanted. Amber gently cupped his cheek with her hand, and Kendall, placed on hand at her hip to pull her closer.

Once they both part, Kendall couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Amber giggled at him, and suddenly realized how tired she was. She stood up, but Kendall pulled her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her, a bit more stern than he needed too.

"Um, back home." She said to him, looking at him with a confused look on her face.

Kendall shook his head, and held her to him closely. "Nope no way. If you thought what happened to you earlier today was bad then tonight is going to be hell if you leave." He said to her. She nodded her head. Kendall cupped her cheek to make her look at him and he said, "Plus, you just kissed me. Don't think you can just walk away after that."

Amber couldn't help but smile, and nod. "Getting a little attach, are we?"

Kendall smiled at her, and nodded his head. "Actually, yes I am."

Amber was a little taken back by that, but also she felt happy. "Okay, then I'll stay. But, where are we going to sleep?" She asked him.

He chuckled and patted the ground right next to him. "Right… here."

Amber gave him a weird look. "We're going to sleep on the ground?" She asked him.

He nodded his head, and laid down. Amber hesitated before laying down next to him. She didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the ground and fell asleep instantly.

Kendall turned to her and watched her sleep for a little bit. He wrapped his arms around her waist and played with her hair. He didn't know what was happening to him, because for a quick instant, he pictured spending his life with this amazing girl that he met only two nights ago.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun slowly started to rise. Amber and Kendall were asleep in each other arms, still in sleeping. Both of them were still in bliss about last night. The sun started to dance across Kendall's eyelids, and he started to wake up. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked over at Amber, basking in her effortless beauty for a few moments before closing his eyes again. The sounds of roosters waking up for the day is what awoke Amber. She looked around with a smile on her face before she realized what has happened.

The little red head stood straight up, and looked around, "Oh dear." She started. Kendall opened his eyes once more and glanced at her. "Is something wrong babe?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"It's morning." She said as she started to get, brushing the dirt off of her skirt.

Kendall nodded her head, as her started to stretch his arms. "Yeah, so it is." He looked at her with a small smirk on his face. Amber only shook her head and started to walk down the hill.

"I should have been home hours ago." She said with an ashamed, almost embarrassed tone in her voice.

Kendall smiled at how adorable she was when she was upset. He started to walk be hide her, then he picked up the pace and walked in front of her. "Why? You still believe in that goody goody thing you got going on?" The little red head only ignored him, heading down the hill in a quick pace. Kendall held her hand on then got close to her face, saying softly. "Oh come on, babe. Open up your eyes."

"Open my eyes?" She said to him with the raise of an eyebrow.

"To how your life could really be. Here, I'll show you what I mean." He kept held of her hand and started walking up to the edge of the hill. "Look down there, tell me what you see." Kendall said as he pointed to the small town that they lived in.

Amber did what she was told and looked down to the small town, "Well, I see nice homes, nice yards, and fences."

"Exactly." Kendall began, "Life on a leash. Look again, babe."

Amber nodded and began to look outside of the town, Kendall started to say, "Look, there's a great big chunk of world down there, with no fence around it. Where two people could find adventure and excitement, and beyond those distant hills who knows what wonderful experiences those two people could have. And, it's all ours for the taking, babe. It's all ours." Amber looked beyond the small town that she has always known to past up the hills. It was beautiful. For a small second, Amber thought that maybe she should go with Kendall. Run away, and have the life that she has always wanted. Then James, Logan, and Carlos popped into her head. Amber looked to the ground for a moment, before speaking, "It sounds wonderful." She started off.

"But?" Kendall asked, looking at her knowing what she will say next.

"My friends, they'll miss me." Amber said softly as she started to walk always slowly. Kendall looked down and shook his head a bit, laughing softly with a small smirk on his face. "You win. Let's go." He looked back up at Amber, nodding his head as they walked hand in hand all the way back to her house.

**I know this chapter is so short, and really boring. I'm so sorry. But, I promise that the next chapter will be much longer, and will have lots of drama. Pinky promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First off, I would like to apologize for this being out so late. I promise that I will be updating my stories from now on every Saturday. I love you guys, and thank you so much for the reviews. **

There's a cycle that we go through every day. We wake up, make it through the day, and then we fall asleep. Our day to day routines because a habit, but, on some days fate decides to step in and throw a curve ball into our lives.

Amber was dropped off at her house about an hour later. The walk was quite, but the type of quite that was peaceful, and almost beautiful. As if the world knew that this could be Kendall's and Amber's last moments together, and thought it would be appropriate for the world to give a moment of silence for the short love. They held each other hands the whole walk back. Amber felt an overwhelming bitter sweet feeling of leaving Kendall. The two had a special connection. It was something that Amber has never experienced her whole life. Her life before she had met this beautiful green-eyed boy was dull, and quite boring. As for Kendall, his life before he met Amber, was dark. Slowly, he was beginning to see some of the beautiful things this world had to offer. Almost, as if these beautiful things have been shield away from him, until now.

Once they have reached the door of Amber's house, it began to become more quite. Kendall wasn't sure what to do, so he placed his hands inside of his pockets, and looked around. Amber looked towards the ground, playing with an imaginary spot on the ground.

"I had fun." Kendall was the first to break the silence. Amber looked up from the ground to give Kendall that smile that always seemed to melt his heart.

"As did I."

Without hesitation Kendall leaned into Amber, first grabbing her hips to pull her closer to his chest. He smelt a hint of strawberry that he didn't smell before, and loved it. Before Amber knew it, her lips have begun contact with Kendall's. The two melted at each other presence. Kissing sent of fireworks in the sky, and the both of them didn't want it to end. But, as we all know, good things must come to an end at one point or another.

Kendall pulled away, with a shy smile he looked at Amber and simply said, "I'll see you around." Amber looked at him, returning the smile before she said, "Yeah. I'll see you around."

Slowly, Amber opened up her door and headed inside. Kendall watched her carefully, with a smile that was caused by her. Before shutting the door all the way, Amber waved good bye to this man that she hasn't even known for 24 hours. Kendall returned the wave, and Amber shut the door.

For awhile, Kendall couldn't help but take in the sight of Amber's house. It was big, and beautiful. It was something that he couldn't see himself living in. He began to walk away from the house, pockets in his hands, thinking about this amazing girl, who he was sure, he'll see again.

From the window, Amber watched Kendall walk away. She felt herself melt just by thinking of their kiss, and the other magical moments they had shared that evening.

_Knock. Knock._

She heard someone at the door she looked out the window and saw that it was James, Carlos, and Logan. Opening the door the first thing she heard was, "Who was that?" It was James. He seemed a bit tense, looking over at Carlos and Logan, the two of them seemed confused but also worried. Smiling, she simply said, "Come inside, and I'll tell you."

James, Logan, and Carlos all shuffled inside of the house, Amber closed the door be hide them and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Would you guys want something to drink?" She asked, trying hard to make a big deal of what had just happened with her and Kendall.

They all shook their head, so she shrugged, and sat on the top of the counter top.

"So, are you going to tell us who was that?" James said, obviously a bit baffled, and a little bit upset.

"Kendall." Amber simply stated, with a smile plastered on her lips.

"Wait, wasn't that the guy who was harassing you just last night?" Logan said, with a bigger confused look on his face.

"Yes." She said with a grin on her face.

"The hell, Amber? He's a total douche bag." Carlos said.

"You don't know him. He's actually, not so bad." Amber said, getting a bit irritated of how her friends were getting so judgmental. "If you met him, you would like him."

"I doubt that." James said, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's bad news. You don't want to get in with his crowd."

Ignoring their judgmental stares, she went over towards the fridge to take out some strawberries. They sat in silence for a while, as she ate her strawberries.

James watched her intently. Here's the secret with James. Ever since he's known Amber, he's always had this thing for her. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Someone that needed to be treated like a princess, someone that he should protect whenever she needed him. Thinking about Amber, this sweet, innocent, pure girl out all night with someone who he knew would get her into big trouble, made him angry. He wasn't just going to sit by and let some guy take what he has claimed, and what he claimed was, Amber.


End file.
